


Gotham's Secrets

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cass is his familiar, Gen, Not many spoops, Tim is a magical being of some sort, but Happy Halloween anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Gotham herself is magical, and so are many of the beings inhabiting her.





	Gotham's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2013.

Gotham is a strange place. Perhaps even terrifying, if you asked an outsider.

“Once Gotham has you, she never lets go.”

Some think that to be a joke, but Gothamites – those she has touched (Kept. Held. She clings to you like a protective mother) – know it to be true.

None know this better than the Black Knight.

Batman.

A man touched by fear and pain and everything that is Gotham. A man changed and shaped into her very own protector.

But even he doesn’t consciously acknowledge her true presence  No one does aside from a few of the more “special” ones. Joker. Ivy. A few others.

There’s another myth known to all Gothamites, though.

One of witches.

There are witches, metas, superheros, villains, and so on of all sorts both in and out of Gotham.

But there is only one type of  _witch_.

And they are as much of a part of Gotham as water is a part of the sea.

The reason it’s a myth, though, is because there is no physical evidence of their existence. No pictures, no identifying records, nothing. Nothing but word of mouth – sightings and whispers and the strangeness that comes from that  _one place…_

The place no one goes to, and most actually never see.

In the forest on the outskirts of Gotham.

A place some people have tried to find, but never succeeded in.

A place where some have found…

…and never returned from unchanged.

_

“Cass! Stop that! I need that for my potion!”

A sleek black cat gleefully bounds away from the pale, outstretched hand, holding what looks to be a dried lizard of all things in her mouth.

“Cass!” There’s a boy chasing the lovely creature around. He’s rather short for his age – only reaching 5’ 6” – and very skinny and very pale. He wears ripped black jeans and a loose grey tank top, as well as several pieces of jewelry. 

The room they’re in is obviously one used for potion-making among other crafts. There are shelves of books and ingredients everywhere in the room, with bundles of herbs hanging all around, sometimes tangling with the plants that are actually growing on the walls.

It’s his favorite room.

It’s his room.

Cass ends up curled on one of the higher shelves that he can’t reach without his step ladder and he grumbles.

The cat purrs.  _“:You shouldn’t tease me, Timothy.:”_

Tim sighs and rolls his eyes, “You were the one complaining about how I wasn’t paying you enough attention.”

She makes an expression that would be akin to raising an eyebrow at him – if cats had eyebrows.

“Look, I’m sorry. Can I just have it back? I need to go out tonight and you know the potion takes a couple hours.” Tim rests his hands on his waist.

There’s an odd kind of chuckling noise in his head as she laughs at him.  _“:Fine.:”_

She drops the lizard and Tim nearly stumbles trying to catch it. “Gee, thanks. Next time Mom comes around I’m telling on you.”

Cass follows him as he makes his way to his favorite cauldron,  _“:Ooh. So scared.:”_

The making of the potion goes smoothly after that, with only conversation between the two beings interrupting the quiet.

_

“Finally.” Tim stretches, his arms over his head and his back curving. “This batch should last me a few weeks.”

 _“:Only if you do not go out each night.:”_  The hidden meaning is obvious between the two friends.

Tim blushes minutely, “Shush, you.” Cass gives a little cat-smirk and he resists pushing her off the table. Instead, he takes one of the vials he prepared and swallows it down.

He looks at the mirror and watches himself change. He watches his skin darken into a light tan and his face shape change just slightly. He sees the black of his hair lighten to brown and the glow of his eyes dim until they’re merely a dull blue.

He turns in front of the mirror a few times, making sure the potion worked on everything. When he finishes his inspection he nods to himself.

“Alright. I’ll be going out then. Is there anything you want?”

_“:You mean aside from the treats I always ask for?:”_

“Yes, aside from those.” His brow furrows slightly. “Wait. I got you quite a few of them last time. What happened to them all?”

She smirks at him and he sighs.

“Try to hold yourself back next time. Sprites aren’t easy to come by in Gotham, you spoiled brat.”

There’s another whisper-chuckle in his head and he frowns at her. “Maybe I shouldn’t even bother this time,” he teases.

 _“:You love me.:”_  she curls around his neck.

“You know I do.”

_

After a quick change of clothes, Tim heads out to Gotham. He takes his motorcycle tonight, not wanting to have to carry all of his groceries and such all the way home.

He drives off, watching the Drake manor and the forest behind it shrink in his side mirror.


End file.
